Waiting for years
by Rula214
Summary: Maka has been gone for years. What will happen when she returns? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_It had been about seven years since Soul (Eater) Evans had ever so darkly played the piano for Maka Albarn, his partner at the DWMA. Soul hadn't had forgotten that moment, when Soul hunched over that piano, playing a dark, eventful song, and he hoped Maka hadn't either. Maka had said herself that something about that music had gotten to her. Today was going to be cool._

"Oh! Sorry," said Soul, as he collided with a man who was walking on the sidewalk. He was jerked out of his thoughts. He had been thinking about Maka Albarn a whole lot lately. _"I was thinking about myself in third person," _thought Soul. _"That's not cool." _ Soul looked at his apartment building. It was an old, mossy, almost cobblestone-like place with 5 floors. He walked through the glass side-swinging doors and started walking up the stairs. He got to his apartment, which was, as always, surprisingly clean. Maka had always forced him to clean, and it just became a habit. Maybe by choice. He turned on every light in the apartment. He started cleaning stuff that didn't need to be cleaned, down to the nitty-gritty. He dug through a box of recipes until he found one that looked good and easy to make. It was sautéed chicken and veggies. Once that was done, he put it in the refrigerator and started baking a cake. Quadruple chocolate. It was chocolate cake with chocolate chips in the batter. It had fudge lava in the center and chocolate icing on top. Then, at last he heard the knock he had been waiting for for years.

Maka Albarn sat on the sofa of her rental home in Minnesota. She looked around, and finished packing the rest of her clothes. She had her bus tickets and couldn't wait until 5:00, when the bus came. Since she left Death City, Maka had changed. She know wore her hair in one thick side pony, a leather jacket atop a fitted pink t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, and knee-high motorcycle boots. She had also gotten a puppy Border-collie name Pickle She couldn't take most of her belonging on the bus, so she only took her clothes and books. She looked at the clock. 4:50. She picked up her bags and headed to the bus stop with Pickle on a leash.

Maka had dozed off on the bus ride, and thankfully, the man sitting next to had nudged her awake. She hopped off the bus and walked a few blocks, a wide smile on her face. She approached the old apartment building. It brought back a flood of memories, and she suddenly felt guilty for leaving. She had left Nevada in pursuit of her mother. She never did find her though. After a while, she just settled down in Minnesota. Pickle's yip brought Maka back to reality. She climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor. Then, at last, she knocked the knock she had been waiting for for years.

Soul took a deep breath as he opened his door.


	2. A Warm Welcome

_Soul's heart was beating a million times per minute. Why? He had been Maka's partner for years, and her best friend. He wondered if Maka was this nervous, too. _

_ What if Soul had no interest in Maka anymore? There were endless possibilities that could cause this long awaited scenario to go utterly wrong._

Soul's hand shook as he turned the door knob. Just on the other side, Maka found that she was unable to breath. She wanted to curl up under a blanket and let someone else to the talking for her. The door opened, erasing the barrier between the two. Now they stared each other in the eye for the first time in five years, in silence. Without saying a word, Maka stepped forward and hugged Soul. Then, as if they had never been separated, Maka said "It smells nice. Did you cook?"

"Yeah" he said as he tightened his embrace.

"Can I uh.. come in?" questioned Maka.

"What do _you_ think?" Maka smiled at his answer and walked through the door. Soul spotted Pickle. "What's _that_?" Soul asked. "It's Pickle," said Maka, "and she's not an_ it_."

"Um..so are you -er- moving back in here?" asked Soul awkwardly, seeing Maka's bags. "Yep!" said Maka, waltzing to her old room. She looked in, mouth hanging open. Her room was the exact same way it had been when she left. Soul rubbed the back of his neck. "Am I creepy?" he asked with a nervous laugh. Maka didn't answer. Instead she walked into the room, taking in old sights and smells. Memories came back to her like a brick wall to the face. She walked towards her bed, laying her face on the same pillow that she had in her school years. She looked to her old corkboard. On it was a message from 8th grade that read "Study pages: 520-532" she looked around once again. Soul really _hadn't _changed her room. "No. You're not creepy at all" Maka said. Soul sighed as if he had been holding his breath. "You uh…wanna go somewhere?" asked Soul. "Where?" Maka asked suspiciously.

"Well I can't tell you _that_" he said Soul pulled on his coat and walked out the door. Both of them had forgotten about Soul's dinner, but Maka managed to snatch a fingerful of chocolate icing.

Maka was full of mirth when she felt and heard the familiar roar of the motorcycle. It was the same one, it had been repainted though. About 5 minutes into the ride, she knew they were going to Gallow's Manor and Soul was reintroducing her to Kid. She almost wanted to complain because of how baldy she missed Tsubaki and hoped to see her. She told herself she was being a brat, and to- oh how she missed Crona. She wanted to see her too.

As they walked into Gallow's manor, Maka was flabbergasted. Everyone was here, Kid, Patty, Liz, Crona, Tsubaki, Black*Star, even Lord Death was here! Was this all for her? The giant banner reading, "WELCOME BACK MAKA!" Confirmed it. when Tsubaki pointed out Maka's arrival, everyone cheered.


End file.
